Beautiful Cherry Blossom
by Twas A Dream
Summary: She turned to him and nervously played with the wedding band on her left hand. Worry came over his face as he noticed her expression. He stepped towards her and grabbed her hands. CH.3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Cherry Blossom 

_**-Affection-**_

_Fond attachment,_

_devotion, or love._

Caroline lay in their claw footed bathtub. The smell of warm vanilla sugar surrounded her as white bubbles coated her skin. Her hands rested on her protruding belly, a lazy smile curved her lips. They were going to have a baby! She looked out the big bay open window. The beautiful cherry blossom tree always took her breath away. Its intense pink buds, the dark brown lined bark. It was beautiful. Caroline leaned her head back and sighed in content.

_She heard the front door close and his heavy footsteps across the hardwood floor._

_"Caroline, I'm home."_

_She heard his footsteps search the house._

_"Care?"_

_She remained silent. His footsteps came up the stairs and he burst through their bedroom door._

_"Care?" He said softly. "Why are you in here?"_

_She turned to him and nervously played with the wedding band on her left hand. Worry came over his face as he noticed her expression. He stepped towards her and grabbed her hands._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." Her voice quiet._

_"Care-"_

_"Stefan!" She interrupted as her lips broke into a smile. She squeezed his hands, comfortingly. She tried to hold back her excitement. "We're going to have a baby!"_

_She was unsure of his reaction. First he had dropped her hands and looked surprised. Then a grin came across his face, as his eyes lit up._

_"Really?" He beamed._

_Caroline nodded as she bit her bottom lip, smiling. "Yeah!"_

_Stefan swiftly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her._

_"I'm going to be a father!"_

_Caroline giggled at his excitement. He pulled away and kissed her passionately._

_"I love you." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers._

_She grinned. "I love you too."_

_He placed his hand on her flat lower stomach. "I love you too baby!"_

_Caroline chuckled and placed both hands on either side of his face; she pulled him to her and kissed him._

_She sighed. "I'm just so glad that you're happy about this."_

_She pulled him into a hug and played with his hair. Stefan kissed the side of her head and hugged her tighter._

_"Of course I'm happy! We're having a baby!" He rubbed circles on her back. "You are having my baby!"_

_"I love you." She whispered in his ear, her lips brushing against the skin._

_"I love you more." He murmured into her vanilla scented blonde hair._

_She pulled away, dragging her hand down his arm and grasping his large rough hand._

_"I was just about to take a shower." She smiled seductively, lust danced in her eyes. "Care to join me?"_

_Stefan grinned. "Gladly."_

_Caroline turned and started walking towards the bathroom, giggling as Stefan chased her.  
><em>  
>She smiled at the memory. She rubbed her hand affectionately over her large belly. Caroline turned her head when she smelt his scent as he entered the bathroom. A smile over his lips.<p>

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi." He leaned down and pecked her lips. "How are my two beautiful girls doing?"

She smiled up at him. "We're doing exquisite."

He smiled at her.

"How was hunting?"

He shrugged as he turned his back and removed his shirt. "Long but satisfying."

Caroline marveled his bare back and broad shoulders. "That's good, I'm glad."

He turned to her, his eyebrows knitted together. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled at his concern. "Stefan, I'm fine. We're both fine."

He crouched down in front of her, forearms resting on the rim of the tub, and his chin placed on his hands. "Okay." He smiled. "I apologize for being so overly cautious."

Caroline softly stroked his cheek. "You're not, I understand why. And I love you for it."

She leaned over and kissed him. She abruptly pulled away and stared at her stomach.

"What? What happened?"

She turned to him, her eyes wide, and mouth slightly open.

"What? Caroline, you're scaring me!"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her lower belly. Waiting for him to feel. His face suddenly lit up.

"Did you feel that?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "She just kicked!"

Caroline grinned. "Yeah!"

He returned to his earlier position, forearms resting on the rim of the tub and chin on his hands.

"So," He said. "What were you thinking for names?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked deep in thought. She rubbed her hand on her tummy, looking into his intense light green eyes. "I was thinking Elizabeth after my mother."

He nodded in approval.

She smiled at him. "And her middle name, I was thinking Alexia after Lexi."

She noticed his smile grow.

"Your little girl will be Elizabeth Alexia Salvatore." She looked at him quizzically. "What do you think?"

He smiled as he placed his hand on the back of her head, moving her closer to him for another kiss. "I love it."

She nodded. "I'm glad you do!"

"When are thinking of coming out of this tub?"

She smiled. "About now."

"Here"

He rose to his feet, helped her stand and then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up and out of the bathtub. She stood there arms crossed over her chest as beads of water dripped down her arms and legs. She watched as Stefan quickly grabbed a towel and rubbed it along her wet skin, drying her. Once she was dry he wrapped the fluffy soft towel around her body and held her from behind, his hands resting on her protruding belly.

"I love you." He whispered against her neck, placing sweet kisses.

She sighed as her eyes fluttered closed. "I love you too."

"And I can't wait to have this baby with you."

She smiled self consciously, her face turning pink. She covered her face with her hands and laughed.

"Stop it!" She giggled.

"No, I'm serious Caroline." He grinned. "I can't wait to have this baby with you. You're going to be an amazing and sensible mother. You're beautiful and intelligent and funny." He kissed her neck. "And sexy." He growled.

"Oh stop with the flattery! I swear you're turning more into Damon everyday!" She teased.

She turned around in his arms and placed one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek.

"You are going to be a great father. You'll be protective, kind, and caring. If our daughter is anything like me, you will definitely have your hands full." She chuckled. "But I know that you will not let anything happen to her. Just like you will not let anything happen to me." She moved her face closer to his, their noses brushing and their lips almost touching. "You're just that kind of person, genuine, protective, selfless, loving, and affectionate." She kissed him. "The list goes on and on. Our little Elizabeth is going to have an amazing father."

He smiled and kissed his wife again. "We'll try our best to be all that we can be as her parents."

Caroline nodded in agreement.

"And hope that she grows up into the woman that we raised her to be."

Caroline nodded again. "How did I find such an intelligent and sexy man?"

Stefan shrugged. "You just got lucky." A cheeky smile crossed his lips.

"Oh and you could have done better? I suppose you settled with me?"

Stefan shook his head. "Oh please baby you're the best that I have ever had."

She grinned. "You bet I-"

She stopped mid sentence as she let out a small uncomfortable cry. Worry struck Stefan and their teasing banter ended as his hands rushed to his wife's side.

"You okay?"

She nodded as she rubbed her belly, the uncomfortable look still on her features.

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-yeah."

He pulled her closer to him and rubbed circles on her back.

"I just want this baby out already!" She groaned.

Stefan smirked. "There are ways I could help with that."

She picked up the suggestive hint in his tone.

"Oh really?" She quirked her eyebrow.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, but it involves the two of us."

He quickly winked at her, a playful smirk on his lips.

Caroline breathed in, tilting her head back. "Ohh, I see." She stepped close to him. "Well then, we better get going on that. Maybe you could teach me a few things."

She smirked and walked out of the bathroom. Caroline wasn't surprised when Stefan eagerly followed her. She shrieked in laughter at his eagerness as he picked her up and gently placed her on their king size bed. Oh she couldn't wait for Elizabeth Alexia Salvatore to be born. She could picture their little girl playing outside while she and Stefan watch protectively as Elizabeth climbed up their beautiful cherry blossom tree. Her shiny blonde hair reflecting off the suns bright rays, her light green eyes shining as she climbed higher and higher. Caroline knew how eager bother she and Stefan were to meet their little girl. And she felt so blessed.

"Stefan stop!" She giggled.

"Hi baby!" He said as he kissed her exposed belly and tickled her.

She giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed his beautiful wife.

Oh yes, she was definitely blessed to get to start a family with him.

_Your warm whispers_

_Out of the dark they_

_carry my heart_

_Your warm whispers_

_Into the dawn they_

_carry me through_

_Stay surrounding me,_

_surrounding me_

_Honey stay surrounding me_

**A/N:** Alright, so I know that female vampires can't have babies. But I really wanted to write this so I ignored the probably true fact. Song lyrics: Warm Whispers by Missy Higgins. Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Sorrow-**_

_distress caused by loss, affliction, _

_disappointment, etc.; grief, sadness, or regret._

Caroline's steps were lumbered as she slowly trudged her way down the path, small, soft footsteps following her. She came to a stop when she finally reached the spot. 

"Lizzie, sweetie can you go run off and play? But stay close to mommy alright?"

The small blonde nodded and ran off in the tall grass towards a tree. Caroline turned and gave her full attention to the cement slab in front of her.

"Hey." She gave a small wave. "Sorry that we haven't visited in awhile, I've been really busy with taking care of Elizabeth and well...it's hard."

Her eyes started to fill with tears as she inhaled a shaky breath. "Stefan, we miss you, so much. Lizzie keeps asking about you." She chuckled softly. "She is such a little handful! The older she gets the more ways she resembles you, Stefan, sometimes it hurts to look at her. She wonders where you are and I tell her that you'll be back soon. But sooner or later she's going to understand that you won't be coming back, and she'll realize what happened. But until then, I don't know what to tell her to keep her satisfied. I know that you would be good at that, you'd help me with this, you would tell me what to say." A tear fell down her cheek and she subconsciously wiped it away. "After all, you always knew the right things to say."

She placed a hand on her small protruding belly and rubbed it affectionately. "I was going to tell you. I-I planned to tell you that day -before you left-. I was going to tell you that we're having another baby!" Her voice cracked as she said it, tears falling freely down her cheeks. "And now I wish that I had told you before, before you left and before the fight, things would have ended very differently."

_He turned the corner and walked into the living room, seeing his two year old daughter coloring quietly in her coloring book. He gave her a small smile before walking toward Caroline._

_"Care I'm going to go for a hunt, I haven't gone in a couple of days. Want me to bring you-"_

_"Stefan!" Caroline interrupted. "I have to tell-"_

_"Can't you tell me later? I need to go now before I lose control. Just tell me when I get back, okay?"_

_"But-"_

_"No, just tell me when I get home. I won't be gone for very long." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead before grabbing his jacket and slipping it on. "We can talk later tonight, alright?" He kissed her quickly on the lips before turning and starting to walk away._

_Caroline sighed in annoyance and ran a hand through her hair as she glanced at Elizabeth before following him._

_"Stefan." She called after him._

_He turned and faced her._

_"I want to talk about this now." She knew she was being stubborn, but she didn't care._

_He sighed. "Caroline, I don't have time for this."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well make time, because we are talking about this now."_

_"Care-"_

_"Why are you never home?" She asked._

_"What?"_

_She shrugged. "You're rarely home because you're out 'hunting'. And since you're never home, you don't spend time with our daughter. You barely put any effort into getting to know her. I mean do you even know what her favorite color is?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, it's pink."_

_Caroline scoffed. "Her favorite color is purple."_

_"Why are we talking about this?"_

_"Because it's an issue!" She shot back. "You barely know your daughter and you barely spend any time with her, or me!"_

_"I spend time with you, Caroline, and Lizzie!"_

_She shook her head. "No, you don't!" She yelled. "We don't talk anymore! You don't show any feelings for me anymore, no affection, nothing."_

_He shook his head. "I do, I just did!"_

_"Yeah, but it doesn't feel the same anymore! I just can't help but think that you're giving your affection to someone else."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan said defensively._

_"I think that you're having an affair!" She screamed. "Are you?"_

_Stefan sighed and ran a hand across his face and through his hair._

_"Your silence gives me the answer."_

_She turned about to walk away._

_"No, Care-"_

_She felt him grab her arm and pulled her towards him._

_"Caroline, I'm not." He shook his head. "I would never do that to you."_

_She looked up at him through doubtful eyes. "How can I be sure?"_

_He sighed and rubbed his hands down her arms. "You just are. You're supposed to trust me."_

_"I don't know if I can right now. I mean you're always gone, you're never around. You come home late and we don't communicate anymore, Stef."_

_"Care, just trust me alright. I would never hurt you like that. I promise."_

_She sighed and subtly rolled her eyes. "Don't say promises that you can't keep."_

_"Excuse me?" He said defensively._

_Caroline looked at him, arms crossed over her chest. "You shouldn't say things that you don't mean, and you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep."_

_"So, you're saying that I can't keep my word?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."_

_Stefan furrowed his brows. "You of all people shouldn't be talking."_

_Caroline glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means that-"_

_"Just leave!" She interrupted. "Go for your hunt."_

_"Fine, you want me to leave? Then I will."_

_"Fine!"_

_He turned sharply and stormed out of the house. Caroline let out a frustrated grunt and returned to the kitchen.  
><em>  
>"Instead of accusing you of cheating, I should have kissed you. And instead of yelling at you, I should have said I love you."<p>

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood in front of his grave. "I'm so sorry Stefan, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve it, I was just being my insecure self again. I'm so sorry, I wish I had never yelled at you. I was wrong, about all of it. It was my complete fault."

She let out a haggard sigh. "I hate Tyler for what he did to you, I will never forgive him. He killed you, he drove that stake through your heart in a fit of spiteful rage. And I will never forgive him for what he has done, ever. He took the love of my life away from me. He doesn't deserve my forgiveness, not for that."

A small smile crept onto her lips. "Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me? I do and I think it was one of the best moments of my life." She chuckled softly. "That was a great day. You made me so nervous with the way you looked at me. I thought there was something on my face." She smiled. "But then you said it...and I knew that I felt the same."

She sighed and tears fell down her cheek again. "I miss you so much Stefan." She fell to her knees and sobbed, her body shaking. "God, I miss you so, _so_ much. I don't know what to do? I-I don't know if I can raise Lizzie on my own." She took in a shaky breath. "Why? Why did you leave me? Why did you have to go on that hunt? If I had only made you stay, you would be here right now consoling me. But you're not."

She rubbed her belly and wiped the tears away. "We're having a boy...well at least that's what I think it is. If it is a boy, I want you to know that his name will be Stefan. He'll be named after his father, and I promise to raise Lizzie and Stefan to the best of my ability, and they will grow up knowing you, knowing everything about you. You're their father, they deserve to know how good of a man you were."

She glanced over at Lizzie who was trying to climb a tree.

"Lizzie! Come here please!"

The small girl obeyed and ran over to her mother, her blonde hair shining in the rays of sun and her light green eyes-her father's eyes-sparkled. She placed herself on Caroline's lap, looking up at her mother with adoring eyes. Her facial expression changed to worry when she noticed her mother's tears.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Because mommy's sad."

"Why are you sad?"

Caroline sniffled as a sad smile graced her lips. "Because I miss daddy."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of her father. "Daddy? When is he coming back from his hunt?"

Caroline kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Soon baby, soon."

The tears began to fall from Caroline's eyes again, splashing onto her daughter's blonde head.

"Mommy?" Elizabeth questioned, worried as she turned her head to look up at Caroline. "Please stop crying, you're making me sad."

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay." She leaned up and kissed Caroline before wiping away her tears with her small hand.

Caroline gave her a small smile as a sob escaped her and more tears began to fall.

"Mommy?"

Caroline looked down at _their_ daughter and a small smile came over her face as she saw the pieces of her husband in her. The small girl reached her hand up to her mother's face and gently stroked her cheek.

"Is daddy there?" She asked, pointing to the headstone.

"Well baby, daddy's body is there, but-"

"Mommy." Elizabeth interrupted. "Is daddy with the angels?"

Caroline looked down at _their_ daughter, taking notice to her light green eyes welled with tears for her father, and her small bottom lip quivering. Caroline nodded slowly, a mournful look on her face.

"Yeah sweetie, he is."

She saw the little girl in front of her crumble as her lower lip started to tremble followed by tears over flowing her eyes and she clutched to her mother.

"Shh, shh Lizzie it's okay, it's okay."

She cradled their little girl in her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh, Lizzie, Lizzie look at me, sweetie look at me."

She pulled the small body away from her and looked down at the small blonde. Caroline wiped the stray tears away from their daughter's face and tried her best to muster up a smile.

"You have to be strong. Okay? You have to be strong for daddy. You'll see him again." She nodded. "Yes, you'll see him again when you're with the angels and you'll see me too. But you have to be strong, and you have to remember that daddy loved you, he loved you very much. Okay?"

The small girl nodded. "Mommy, what's Heaven like?"

Caroline shrugged lightly. "I don't know baby. But I think it's a good place, a safe place. Where there is no more crying and pain or sorrow, all of that is gone. I bet it's a place that daddy loves very much, and he can't wait to see us there." Caroline smiled sadly down at _their_ daughter.

Elizabeth nodded and placed her hand on her mother's small protruding belly, before looking back up at Caroline.

"Daddy is always with me, and I know he'll be in my heart. I know he'll never leave me and I know that when the day comes I will be with the angels too and smiling along with daddy as we look at you." 

_And I know_

_That I am  
>I am<em>

_I am  
>The luckiest<br>I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you,  
>I know we belong<br>That I know  
>That I am<br>I am  
>I am<br>The luckiest_

**A/N:** Please don't be mad! What did you guys think? Song: The Luckiest by Ben Folds. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Moving On-**_

_To physically, or mentally carry on._

"Lizzie, please sit down and eat your grilled cheese." Caroline said as she used the counter to help pull herself up from looking in the bottom cabinet.

The small girl quit jumping around on the couch and obeyed her mother. Caroline placed her hand on her protruding stomach-she wasn't due for another two months-and walked over to the sink to start cleaning dishes. Just as she turned on the tap and started to rinse one of the plates, the doorbell rang. She sighed, placed the dish in the sink, turned the water off and dried her hands on a dish towel before glancing at Lizzie.

"Sweetie, stay here alright?"

The little blonde nodded. Caroline gave her a grateful smile before going to answer the door. She opened it and stood in shock at the person before her.

"Hey, there Blondie!"

Damon Salvatore stood on their front porch, wearing his leather jacket and signature smirk.

"Damon. Long time no see."

He looked down and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I've been busy."

"Too busy to pick up a phone and call your own family?"

He met her eyes and his heart broke at the coldness in his sister-in-law's eyes. "Caroline, I wanted to before he d-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of small feet bounding down the hall.

"Lizzie go back and finish eating. I told you to stay there." Her voice was firm.

The footsteps retreated back down the hall.

Caroline moved to the side and pulled the door back with her. "Come in."

He gave her a smile and entered their home. He glanced around at his surroundings.

"I like what you've done with the place. I can see where Stefan was the one to make the decisions."

He chuckled to himself, stopping when he realized Caroline wasn't laughing with him. He cleared his throat. Caroline turned and made her way back to the kitchen, Damon followed. As he walked into the kitchen, a small girl sitting at the table eating caught his attention. She looked up and gave him a mouth full of grilled cheese smile. Damon smiled back and waved.

"Hi there! Let me guess, you must be Elizabeth?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and you must be my Uncle Damon!"

Damon nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lizzie."

The little girl grinned up at him before taking a big bite of her grilled cheese. "You have pwetty eyes."

Damon smiled.

"Lizzie honey, don't talk with your mouth full." Caroline said motherly.

Lizzie obeyed and finished chewing.

"Well, thank you, but I like your eyes. They remind me of someone very special."

Her eyes lit up and it reminded him of Stefan when he was little and when he got excited.

"Who! Who?"

"My-"

"Lizzie." Caroline interrupted. "Can you go play upstairs in your room?"

The little blonde glanced at her mother, a look of disappointment crossed her face, but she obliged and left the room. Damon turned around and let out a low whistle.

"Wow, she looks just like him."

Caroline ignored him and quickly busied herself with cleaning the dishes.

"Yeah," She cleared her throat. "Sometimes it's just too hard to handle."

She was surprised to notice that he was right behind her, he moved to her side.

"Here, let me help you." He spoke as he reached for one of the plates.

She shook her head in protest. "No Damon, really it's okay I got it-."

She gave up and handed him the plate in her hand to wash. There was a comfortable silence that filled the room, as Damon cleaned the dishes and Caroline dried them and put them away.

"You know, I'm sorry Caroline."

"For what?" She asked as she looked at him attentively.

"For everything, everything I ever did to you. Everything I ever did to Stefan. I just wish I had said it to him. I wish I had shown up sooner, and I would have apologized to him, for everything that I ever did to hurt him. But it's too late now, I missed my chance and now my brother is gone."

He placed the dish down and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Caroline standing by the sink confused. She took a deep breath and followed after her brother-in-law. He was sitting on the couch looking at his hands.

"I forgive you." She said softly.

Her voice had him raising his head and looking at her, his eyes sad.

"Thank you." His voice was weak, as if he was on the verge of unshed tears for his lost brother.

She walked over and sat beside him, placing her hand on his thigh and reached to grasp his larger hand. She intertwined their fingers and held onto his hand, not letting go.

"And," Her voice was soft, calm, whispered. "I know that _he_ forgives you too."

Damon looked at her, his intense ice blue eyes red rimmed with barricaded tears. "How do you know?"

His broken voice made a piece of her already broken heart fall.

"He told me."

A single tear fell from his eyes and trickled down his cheek. "When?"

"A while ago. Right after Lizzie was born. We were setting up her nursery..."

_"She won't stop crying!" Caroline groaned. "Stef, hurry up and finish setting up her crib! She's killing me!"_

_Stefan laughed as he walked over to his distraught wife and brand new baby girl._

_"Here, let me take her."_

_Caroline didn't hesitate and handed Elizabeth over to her father. She watched as he cradled her in his arms and slowly rocked her back and forth, soothing her._

_"I just need you to tighten that screw and then we can put her to sleep." He whispered._

_Caroline nodded and walked over to the crib and did as Stefan had asked. She smiled at him as he walked over to the crib and placed Elizabeth in it. He moved away and let Caroline tuck her in. They walked towards the door together, Stefan with his arm around his wife's waist. They turned and stood in the doorway, looking at their daughter._

_"I forgive him."_

_Caroline looked over at her husband. "Who?"_

_"Damon, I forgive him."_

_"That was random, what made you think of him?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know, just...just looking at her," He motioned to their daughter. "Made me think that I've started a new life, I shouldn't have any regrets from the past. I shouldn't still be angry with Damon for everything, I should forgive him."_

_Caroline nodded and placed a comforting hand on his arm rubbing affectionately. She kissed his shoulder. "You should tell him."_

_He pulled Caroline closer to him. "I will, soon."_

_She looked up at him as he looked down at her. "I love you." She murmured._

_"I love you too."_

_He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss._

Damon nodded.

"I don't regret any of it." Damon blurted.

"I beg your pardon?" Caroline asked confused.

"I don't regret Elena choosing me, because if she had stayed with Stefan, he never would have been with you. And then my little niece and soon to be nephew wouldn't be here." He paused and looked Caroline in the eyes. "He was good for you. You two were good for each other, you complimented one another, you two were meant to be."

She smiled at him as a tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you." Her voice was soft.

He squeezed her hand. "You're welcome."

"I miss him." She said sadly.

"I do too. I would never admit it to him, but he meant the world to me. And everything that I did to hurt him, wishing him a lifetime of misery, I was just jealous of him. He had the perfect life, he was the one who made me turn because he didn't want to 'live eternity without his brother by his side'." He made air quotations around it. "And I was the one who turned out to be the messed up psycho killer, who snaps often after he is rejected. But truth is, I'm glad that he did. Because over the years, I got to see a different side to my brother that I never knew he had, especially with you." He sighed. "God Caroline, you have no idea how much you meant to him. I remember when you two first started dating. He could not stop talking about you. The way his face would light up as he talked, I just knew that he was in love. And when he told me that he was going to propose..." He sighed. "Just the look on his face, he was...happy and eager! I wish you could have seen it!"

He chuckled softly and so did Caroline as tears fell down her cheeks.

Damon looked at her and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "He loved you so much."

Caroline nodded against his hand. "I know." Her voice was soft, broken.

She sniffled and stood to her feet as she saw Elizabeth start to come down the stairs.

"Mommy? Why are you crying? Did Uncle Damon make you sad?" The small girl asked as she gave Damon a quick glare, which made him chuckle at how much her glare resembled Stefan's.

Caroline shook her head and quickly swiped away the tears. "No, no sweetie, he didn't."

"Then why are you crying?"

Caroline walked over to her and picked her up. "Well, that's because we were talking about daddy."

Lizzie nodded. "Oh, what were you saying?"

She looked over at Damon, waiting for him to answer and Caroline stared at him too.

"Oh." Damon said as he realized that they wanted him to reply. He looked at his niece and smiled. "We were just sharing memories about your dad and saying how good of a man he was to your mom."

Lizzie glanced at Caroline before looking back at Damon. "He was really good to mommy, wasn't he?"

Damon nodded as he stared at Caroline. "Yes, he was."

Lizzie nodded and Caroline smiled at her brother-in-law. The small girl yawned and Caroline knew what was next.

"Well pumpkin, looks like you need to have your nap!"

"Okay, but I want Uncle Damon to take me to bed, he reminds me of daddy."

Caroline nodded and walked over to Damon and placed his niece into his arms. He started walking toward the stairs before he stopped and turned to see if Caroline was following him.

"You go ahead. I'll be up in a minute."

He nodded and walked up the stairs to her room. Caroline walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She wiped the stray tears away and fixed her smudged make-up, sighing to herself, she turned and went up the stairs to where her daughter and brother-in-law were. She pushed open Elizabeth's bedroom door more and the sight in front of her warmed her heart. Damon had tucked Elizabeth into bed and was sitting there telling her a story about when Stefan was little. She smiled sadly to herself as she watched the encounter, her heart hurting at the thought that it should be Stefan sitting there with his daughter. Hearing her daughter's giggles brought Caroline out of her thoughts and made her walk further into the room.

Elizabeth giggled. "Why was daddy so serious?"

Damon smiled down at her. "He just wanted to protect the ones he loved. But when he met your mom, he became the funny guy that he was when we were younger."

"I wish daddy was still here, but mommy said that daddy is with the angels."

Damon nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"I miss him."

"Yeah, so do I and so does your mom."

The small girl nodded as a big yawn escaped her. Damon gave her a small smile. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, night Lizzie."

She closed her eyes and murmured. "Good night Uncle Damon."

He gave her one last smile before standing and turning to leave, surprised to see Caroline there.

"Hey!" He whispered.

She smiled at him. "You're good with her."

He smiled back and walked toward the door. He turned and stood beside his sister-in-law.

"She reminds me of him-Stefan."

Caroline nodded. "I know, she's just like him. I can see bits of him in her and it makes me smile, knowing that he's still here in some way, that he's still a part of our lives still."

Damon nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "He'll never leave you."

Caroline nodded. "I think I'll go ahead and take a nap myself actually."

Damon watched her walk away toward her bedroom.

"Caroline!" He called after her.

She turned and looked at him, questionable. "Yeah?"

"He always loved you. And even if he's not _here_, he still is around. Stefan would never leave you two alone."

Caroline nodded. "I know."

"And Caroline?"

"Yeah?" She said turning back around to face him, annoyance on her face.

"I'm always here for you...if you need me."

She nodded and gave him a smile. "I know."

She turned and then went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

_Let's show them how to live  
>Accept the pain.<br>Always forgive,  
>Watch the sun go down.<em>

_I'd run to you now if I could but things have changed._

**A/N: **Song _Second Place Victory_ by _This Day and Age_. Please review and I think this will be the last chapter. But let me know what you think! : ) Oh, and please read my other story I've Been Roaming Around. Please read and review that one too, because I'm really looking forward to continuing that one, but I haven't gotten very many reviews, so I'm getting kind of discouraged that it's not that good of a story, which is unfortunate because I was really excited for you guys to see where the plot would go. But yeah, please review that story so I know people are reading it and so that I know to continue it! : )


End file.
